Les ailes du passé
by mushito-chan
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, jeune pilote, entre dans l’aéronavale militaire japonaise mais d’étranges cauchemars commencent à hanter ses nuits. UA, OOC.


Auteur : Mushito-chan

Titre : Les ailes du passé

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

Résumé : Naruto Uzumaki, jeune pilote, entre dans l'aéronavale militaire japonaise mais d'étranges cauchemars commencent à hanter ses nuits. UA, OOC, pas de yaoi.

Bonne lecture !

_En italique_ les pensées des personnages

J'ai mal, tout mon corps est parcouru de douleur, comme des chocs électriques. J'ouvre les yeux, je suis attaché, un homme en blouse blanche se tient devant moi, une lame à la main. Il m'entaille lentement le torse puis recommence à d'autres endroits, toujours lentement, appliqué. Je n'en peux plus, j'hurle, mes larmes ruissèlent sur mon visage avant de s'écrasées au sol se mélangeant au sang s'y trouvant déjà.

Mon sang … ou bien celui d'autres passés avant moi … je ne sais plus, je ne sais pas et au fond peut-être n'ai-je jamais su. Mon passé, mon présent et mon avenir son indistincts tout trois voilés par la douleur que la flaque vermillon n'arrive pas à écarter. Dans cet ama flou que sont mes souvenirs un seul mot me vient à l'esprit, un nom, Kyubi, lui pourra m'aider.

Je crie son nom de toute mon âme, comblant le silence de cette pièce et espérant sans discontinuer que tous ceux qui m'on fait du mal disparaissent.

Soudain ma vue se brouille de rouge mais avant de sombrer dans cette inconscience qui m'ouvre les bras je formule une dernière prière.

_ Kyubi, roi des démons venge moi, décime- les tous jusqu'au dernier_

Je me réveille en sursaut et reste quelques minutes dans le noir, immobile, encore sous le choc. C'est étrange, dans ce rêve je dois avoir dix, douze ans, période de mon enfance dont je n'ai presque plus aucun souvenir. Un rêve … un cauchemar plutôt, il revient souvent ces derniers temps, variant parfois l'intensité et la nature des tortures mais chaque fois il se termine de la même façon: j'appelle le Kyubi afin qu'il vienne me sauver.

Je murmure son nom dans l'air nocturne comme pour attirer à moi une quelconque révélation sur le sens de ce rêve.

Kyubi, le roi des démons, renard à neuf queues pouvant sans difficultés raser des montagnes du moins je le pense. Je n'ai jamais été très calé en mythologie, ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, j'ai d'autres priorités, survivre par exemple.

Dans un contexte normal cela pourrait sembler facile mais nous ne somme pas dans un contexte normal. La seconde guerre mondiale a pris fin il y a quelques années seulement et les tensions entre les Etats-Unis et le Japon sont encore palpables. Après Hiroshima, le Japon se tient tranquille mais personnellement, je trouve que les Américains ont souillé l'honneur de notre nation et de tous ses habitants. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je me suis engagé dans l'armée de l'air japonaise, ce n'est pas la raison principale mais elle mérite d'être citée.

En réalité, je me suis engagé surtout pour suivre les traces de Yondaime, un pilote héroïque qui se sacrifia afin que son escadrille puisse attaquer Peary Abords. Selon les témoins il aurait descendu plus de sept avions ennemis avant que le moteur de son Hayate explose.

Je laisse là me élucubrations puis me lève afin de me passer de l'eau sur le visage.

Je n'allume pas pour ne pas réveiller mon colocataire et me dirige à tâtons vers la salle de bain. Je trébuche sur quelque chose au milieu du salon.

- Eh, c'est quoi ça?

Je plisse les yeux en espérant découvrir la cause de ma chute et l'aperçoit enfin le corps de Kiba étalé de tout son long sur le tapis. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il était encore trop crevé que pour se traîner jusqu'à sa chambre quand il est rentré.

- Si je le laisse là, il va encore râler en disant qu'il a trop mal au dos pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Je lui donne quelques coups de pieds histoire de le réveiller.

- Kiba ! Kiba ! Lève toi !

Il grogne un peu puis se met sur le dos signe qu'il est en train de s'éveiller. Je reprends mon chemin tranquillement pour me planter devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Je ne me reconnais presque plus, mes cheveux blonds habituellement en bataille son collés à mon crâne et mon teint est si pale qu'on pourrait me croire fait de craie. Je soupire tout en me passant de l'eau sur le visage. Il me semble que je n'ai pas dormi décemment depuis des jours.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé? Les aliens ont débarqué il y a une heure et réclament comme otage le plus beau gosse de la Terre, moi ?

Je me retourne pour voir le brun adossé au montant de la porte, la tête légèrement baissée par la fatigue. Par moment je me demande comment il fait pour plaisanter juste après s'être levé.

- Non, tu dormais sur le sol, je me suis dit que si je te réveillais pas tu te plaindrais de mal de dos toute la matinée. Sinon, les chevilles ça va ?

- Mmh, qu'est-ce qui t'a éveillé ?

Il lève la tête.

- Encore ce cauchemar ?

- Ouais…

Kiba est mon meilleur ami et équipier dans la plupart de nos missions, on vient tout juste d'être mutés dans une école d'aviation du nom de Konoha, elle regroupe les futurs pilotes de l'aéronavale Japonaise afin de trouver les meilleurs d'entre eux.

Le jour où nous sommes arrivé, un homme roux aux airs psychopathes m'a abordé comme s'il me connaissait. En fait il disait me connaître et m'a demandé si Kyubi était toujours présent. Quand je lui ai répondu qu'il se trompait probablement de personne il m'a sourit sans réelle émotion avant de s'en aller en silence. J'ai appri, par la suite, que c'est l'équipier de l'Uchiwa, un type que je ne supporte absolument pas sortit de la même école d'aviation que nous.

En réalité Gaara est plutôt gentil malgré son physique avouons le assez peu avenant. Je m'entend bien avec lui bien que sa conversation soit assez limitée et qu'il ne fasse pas vraiment partie de notre cercle d'amis.

Dans l'absolu tout se passait bien, jusqu' il y a quelques semaines. Un rêve récurent est apparu, au début ce n'était que des images très vagues qui m'inspiraient une terreur sans borne, puis, petit à petit, ils se sont précisés et sont devenus de plus en plus fréquent.

A présent je ne dors presque plus et mes capacités s'en font de plus en plus ressentir, ça me donne l'impression d'être une bombe à retardement aux effets des plus imprévisibles.

Une voix rompt le silence ambiant:

- Tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce tu veux que je fasses. Je suppose que c'est normal de faire des cauchemards ici on est soumi à une pression énorme…Et puis la guerre n'est pas si loin que ça…les avions nous rappellent à tous de mauvaises choses…la terreur des bombardements quand nous étions cachés dans les abris enfants. Je le sais malgré le peu de souvenirs qui me restent de mon passé.

- Ouais…peut-être. N'empêche que te faire suivre par un psy ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée. Même moi je ne fais pas autant de cauchemars pourtant je suis pas un exemple de sommeil calme et profond.

- Tu sais très bien que si Sarutobi apprenais que je pourrais être un danger potentiel pour sa flotte je me ferais réformer aussi sec.

- Hmmm…ce n'est pas tout ça mais il est deux heures du mat et demain on a entraînement avec Kakashi. Tu sais le péter au masque.

- Et alors? On a qu'à pas assister au cours.

- Tu oublies que Sarutobi nous a menacé de nous mettre à la porte si on séchait encore une seule fois.

- Mais c'est totalement injuste, il sera de toute façon en retard. J'appelle à la mobilisation contre ces injustices formons un syndiqua qui…

- Pitié Naruto, tais-toi et dors.

Pendant que je me prépare à passer une nuit à fixer le plafond fixement tout en me dirigeant vers ma chambre Kiba se rendort emplissant l'appartement du son de sa respiration.

Le monde de songe m'ayant décidément fermé ses portes je me plonge dans l'analyse de ce rêve étrange puis après de longues heures me laisse enfin glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

_Voilà, j'espere que ça vous a plu. La suite ne saurait trop tardée._


End file.
